Live or Die?
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Problems are unavoidable...


I don't even know what made me write things like this... Is this even legal for minors like me...? =w=a

Disclaimer: I don't own GC and characters.

* * *

><p><strong>X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X<strong>

On a gloomy Sunday, it's very cloudy. In turn, the weather gives me a lazy feeling, one of every person's unavoidable flaws. You keep on texting me, telling me everything you did in the past day with your friends, telling me how much you love me. Your activities sure are very fun yesterday, but despite all of those, you're very hurt inside. Don't make up something to hide your true feelings, because it's very obvious, you know.

_And we did this... ... ... _

"Blah blah blah, sure go ahead..." I said lazily, scrolling through Lire's messages. You texted me again, and this time your attitude changed so suddenly. From joy, to depression. You told me about your recent activities, now you're telling me _again _all of your heart-aching dilemmas. All those dilemmas are making you feel this; hide you true feelings, then burst them out to your closest friend, but I'll change 'friend' into lover.

_Just love me back. I'm begging you to leave Arme, and make me take her place... Once you do that, everything about me will be fixed. I assure you that._

"Take _her _place? Kid, you're out of your mind." I slapped my head, laughing softly like a crazy person. No way I'll do that request. What am I going to expect from you? More 'fun activities' that every teenager shouldn't do in all things next to murdering? This is the reason why I disgust sluts. Their hormones are very unbalanced, and they're very problematic when they are questioned 'what will you do now once your parents know about this?'.

_Sorry. But you got the wrong person to do personal requests. And how the fuck will you forget all of those problems just when I started loving you back? I found it impossible to happen, to be honest._

I wanted to include in my text that _There are many other boys out there who would gladly do 'it' with you. ._ But I decided to keep the message to myself. Who knows what you'll do once I included it.

I waited for minutes to receive her message, but nothing came.'guess she decided to act isolated and zip her mouth tightly instead of letting more words flow out of her mouth, problem-filled words to be exact. To be honest, I hated it when someone approaches me just to tell me what his/her problems are. I'm not even interested in learning _and _helping them to pass through his dilemma. But as I loathed giving them every single solution I had in my mind, I tried to give them all my help and suggestions that I could think of but they wouldn't even follow a single suggestion out of all the hundreds of offers I gave them. I'm so tired to be a good person and helping you and the rest!

_You don't understand me at all. You have to do it in order to understand me._

_But it's me who you don't understand at all. And now that you told me every single thing you have in your mind, you're pleading me to help you, love you in other words, to fix all of your problems? You should had think hard in the first place if you're going to tell a problem to a person who doesn't even care about you and your problem._

_Fine! Get the fuck out of my mind! Leave me alone and don't ever show yourself to me!_

I laughed again, slamming my head on the blue beanbag behind me. This girl's insane alright because of her problems. Even her mind's having trouble thinking about the exact words to say. It's me who's the one avoiding her, and she's my fucking stalker who doesn't want to stop following me until I give up and say _I love you_. Now she just told me _don't ever show yourself to me!_.

_Oh sure, no worries about that. I would gladly do it. Recall what I told you in the first place; I don't care about anyone's problems. You just wasted your time to someone who doesn't even care about a shit._

You're giving up in a time you need to hold onto someone's hand and plead for help. Well I'm glad she finally let go of my hand, and decided to hold onto someone's hand now. Now I realized how desperately you needed to hold onto someone, since you act so damn agonistic every single day.

You told me many times that you wanted to kill yourself. The go ahead and die. Your life's so depressing anyways. I doubt all of those problems will be solved in one or three suggestions. It's easy to suicide you know. Just take any kind of large and pointed object and stab yourself directly to your heart. If you think that a knife won't do the job, then take a chainsaw if you want to commit suicide in a 'special' way. But why are still alive if you want to die? You want to commit suicide right? Then you better do it quickly.

_I'm sorry... I just don't really know what to do anymore._

You don't want to die, and you don't want to live. You don't even know what you're about to do next that your mind is about to explode in thinking.

_Again, don't ask me what you should do. Go shut the fuck up!_

Live? Die? Say it aloud! I'm tired of talking about the same subject again and again. I'm already avoiding you but you yourself is unavoidable because you keep on following me wherever I go and asking me what you should do. If you don't want to do my suggestion, then you always say _love me back to finish all of this. _. Damn, I myself am also getting crazy over this things...

My thoughts were cut off once hearing the ringing sound of the doorbell outside, followed by a call of my name. Looks like we know already who just came. I stood up from my lying position and rushed downstairs, feeling lazier than ever. As expected, a blonde-haired girl is sitting on the bench... Her face gloomier than ever.

"I wanna die Lass..." the statement made me sigh of frustration. That is meaningless if you yourself isn't going to do it.

"Well go on, make up your mind. If you don't want to die, then live with all your might!" I shouted, not caring about my parents who just shot a surprised look to me. If they know, they'll immediately understand why I'm shouting to a girl. "It's none of my fucking business Lire! Don't remind me anymore of your dilemmas, I'm so tired of giving suggestions and in turn, will receive nothing out of my deepest thoughts!"

"But-"

"Stop complaining and live with all your might. This is what you get in turn of being a 'goody-good' girl. I hope you learned your lesson." I frowned at the girl, who looks about to cry in a matter of seconds. She looked pleadingly at me through dark emerald eyes, her eyebags turning darker that you couldn't even identify if that is natural or just eye shadow.

Suddenly, transparent tears rolled down her cheeks, making me realize that her eyebags are natural. This girl has to stop this fucking 'night job' she's doing every single fucking night. She's becoming an addict herself that she's losing control.

"Truth to say, you deserve this. This is for flirting at school and even outside. Now look at what has become of yourself." I pointed at the bulge on her tummy. Of all her problems, that tummy is the worst of all. If her parents realized her growing tummy, that means trouble. After seven months, that large tummy will turn small, and it will result to another fucking problem. She will be forced to stop her studies and live with the bastard who brought her in this state.

The girl bowed her head in embarrassment. Yeah, complete embarrassment especially if the boy is the one scolding a slut in his house in front of his parents. Good thing she didn't told me about her growing tummy or I will be forced to say something about aborting it.

There was silence for a few minutes, then I decided to break the ice by going to my room, leaving her and my parents downstairs. It's up to her to fix this problem by herself. I'm only wasting my time when I'm thinking about ways to help her. I'm tired of it, really. Why couldn't she ask for help to her slutty friends? Well they have both problems anyway, so she wouldn't really ask for help at them.

"Heh..." I chuckled, grinning. Of course, lesson learned: always use protection.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

* * *

><p>This doesn't make sense... I'm getting crazy and I know it =w= Review please,,<p> 


End file.
